Princess Rock
by EmmaStyles
Summary: Bella se rebela na escola e acaba virando a sensação do momento. Ganha fama, fortuna, uma filha e o possível pai dela: o futuro médico Edward *sexy* Cullen.


**_Três anos antes..._**

Estava chegando a minha vez. E eu ficava a cada segundo mais nervosa. Não é como se eu nunca tivesse cantado na vida, mas eu estou acostumada a cantar pra mim mesma na hora do banho e não pra toda a cidade de Forks. De acordo com a Sra Cooper eu entraria depois de Tânia Denali – a patricinha nojenta da escola, odeio ela! – e o pior é que ela estava indo super bem.

Não, ela não estava cantando.

Tânia estava dançando juntamente com suas irmãs – Kate e Irina. A única que salva nessa família é a Kate, ela é super legal comigo e não fica me zoando por eu ser nerd. Ela até senta comigo e meus amigos às vezes. É claro que ela sempre sai assim que o diabo da tasmânia* chega.

_*apelido carinhoso que demos a Tânia no quinto ano, quando Emmett puxou a blusa dela e ela saiu rodando pela sala, derrubando tudo pelo caminho._

Bem, no momento elas estão dançando "Single Ladies" da Beyoncé. E o que posso dizer sobre a roupa... Dá pra ver tudo! E quando eu digo tudo, eu quero dizer tudo, MESMO. A não ser pelas pequenas partes em que só se enxerga os panos da calcinha e o sutiã.

Só pra esclarecer: Tânia não estava usando sutiã.

A musica acabou e meu coração pareceu falhar uma batida de tão nervosa que eu estava. Tânia e as irmãs iam saindo apoiadas pelos aplausos e assovios. Pelo o que eu to vendo, ela vai ganhar...

_Porque você quer fazer isso, mesmo?_ – era o que a minha mente me perguntava enquanto Tânia veio até mim, me abraçar.

– Espero sinceramente que você caia e quebre uma perna... – ela sussurou no meu ouvido e me soltou sorrindo.

– Sua vez, Bella querida. – A voz da Sra Cooper me fez acordar do espanto. Assenti com a cabeça e caminhei até o piano que os professores trouxeram da sala de musica da escola e colocaram em um canto do palco pra mim.

_É por esse motivo que eu vim fazer isso..._ – respondi a pergunta da minha própria mente enquanto jogava o meu melhor sorriso pra Tânia que me encarou com ódio.

Depois todos ficaram em silêncio, enquanto eu e minha "banda" iniciavamos a música...

_Breath – Paramore_

_Eu subo, eu escorrego, eu caio._  
_Tentando alcançar suas mãos._  
_Mas eu deito aqui totalmente sozinha._  
_Transpirando todo seu sangue._  
_Se eu conseguisse descobrir como_  
_Fazer você escutar agora,_  
_Porque eu estou ansiando por você, aqui;_  
_Com o meu amor imortal._  
_E eu, eu irei._

_Respire para amar amanhã._  
_Porque não há esperanças para hoje._  
_Respire para amar amanhã,_  
_Porque talvez haja um outro caminho._

_Eu subo, eu escorrego, eu caio._  
_Alcançando suas mãos._  
_Mas eu deito aqui totalmente sozinha._  
_Transpirando todo seu sangue._  
_Se eu conseguisse saber como_  
_Fazer você escutar agora,_  
_Porque eu estou ansiando por você, aqui;_  
_Com o meu amor eterno._  
_E eu, eu vou._

_Respire para amar amanhã._  
_Porque não há esperanças para hoje._  
_Respire para amar amanhã,_  
_Porque talvez haja um outro caminho._

_Eu subo, eu escorrego, eu caio._  
_Dentro de suas mãos vazias._  
_Mas eu deito aqui totalmente sozinha._  
_Transpirando todo seu sangue. _

Quando eu terminei – eu ainda não sabia – mas estava começando uma nova fase na minha vida.

Meus amigos – Jake, Rose, Jasper – e irmãos – Emmett e Bree – que me ajudaram desde as composições até a apresentação, foram também as pessoas a quem eu dediquei o meu primeiro lugar no Show de talentos da Escola Municipal de Forks.

E é claro que – algum dia – ainda teria que agradecer a Tânia por ter me feito ter tanta raiva dela que eu cheguei ao ponto de me inscrever no Show de Talentos, apesar de não ter muita confiança até a ultima hora. Não sei como, mais a minha apresentação estava – no dia seguinte – entre os videos mais vistos do Youtube.

Algumas semanas depois, uns caras bem vestidos estavam espremidos na pequena cozinha de Charlie, conversando com meu pai sobre uns Shows e gravações de Cd. Depois de conversar comigo, Charlie ligou pra eles e decidiu que quando Emmett voltasse pra faculdade em LA, no final das férias, eu iria com ele.

Foi naquele dia que a minha vida mudou completamente.

Eu fui morar com Emmett em LA e comecei a estudar em um colégio particular – pago pela gravadora, porque naquela época não éramos o que vocês chamam de "bens de vida", sendo que Emm estudava por vias de bolsa de estudo.

James, o meu empresário e dono da gravadora, arranjou vários trabalhos pra mim. No meio do ano letivo eu já havia gravado um Cd, que já estava entre os mais vendidos. É claro que eu sempre tive ajuda dos meus irmãos, principalmente da minha bebê, Bree. Era ela que aprovava a maioria das minhas letras. Se ela não gostasse, eu reescrevia tudo de novo.

Foi assim que eu passei três anos longe de Forks. Todos me conhecendo como Isabella Marie, a vocalista da banda Blase que é a banda mais bem paga dos Estados Unidos.

Mas a simples Bella Swan, a garotinha Nerd filha de um dos poucos guardas de Forks ainda estava aqui dentro de mim, me acompanhando em todos os lugares. E agora estava dentro de um avião voltando pra casa.


End file.
